In the field of package shipping, packages are collected from their sources and transported by truck to distribution centers, where they are unloaded onto conveyor systems for processing, sorting, and eventual distribution to their desired destinations. For auditing and billing purposes, the weight of each package is measured. Conventional procedures for weighing packages require manually removing each package from the conveyor, weighing each package on a separate weighing apparatus, and manually replacing each package onto the conveyor. This is a time-consuming operation that requires excessive handling of the packages.